Panacea
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Fic de aniversário para minha amiga Chibi! AU de fantasia, focado em poções e alquimia.


**Notas:** Os personagens apresentam características ooc, provavelmente. AU de fantasia centrado em bruxos, ou feiticeiros, e mais especificamente na classe de alquimistas.

 **Disclaimer:** K não é meu. E isso supostamente devia ser one-shot, mas vida pessoal atrapalhou então terá um segundo capítulo, espero...

Presente de aniversário para minha amiga Chibi!

* * *

 **Panacea**

A vila Shizume era residência de um tipo bem diversificado de pessoas e criaturas. Depois de humanos simples, feiticeiros eram os mais comuns. Dentro deste grupo de bruxos havia várias classes, desde invocadores de bestas a controladores de elementos. Alquimistas, no entanto, eram uma 'espécie rara' e bem antiquada.

Kusanagi Izumo era um dos poucos alquimistas que ainda estavam na ativa. Foi lecionado pelo tio desde muito novo, por vontade própria e costumava dizer que profissões eram como um bom vinho, quanto mais antigas melhor. Já adulto, Kusanagi tentou ensinar alquimia para seus dois melhores amigos, Suoh e Totsuka, mas a indisposição e desinteresse deles não ajudou.

Anos mais tarde um jovem apareceu querendo aprender a preparar poções e Kusanagi o tomou como pupilo e assistente. Kamamoto Rikio era um admirador da arte e estava entusiasmado e ansioso para aprender. Em questão de meses ele já conseguia preparar poções mais complicadas sem a ajuda do mestre.

Apesar de sua competência, mesmo Kamamoto se atrapalhava de vez em quando. Enquanto tentava preparar um antídoto, o bruxo se confundiu e em vez de usar seiva de cura, acabou colocando seiva de árvore comum no caldeirão e aquilo causou uma pequena explosão. O barulho foi tão alto que o alquimista mestre correu para o auxílio do pupilo

\- Kamamoto? O que aconteceu? - O mais velho entrou preocupado na cozinha.

\- Ah! Kusanagi-san...! - O moreno estava extremamente envergonhado de si mesmo pelo que tinha acontecido - Eu... Hum...

\- Algo deu errado, pelo jeito... - Riu, pegando um pano e o umedecendo - Não está muito cedo para você estar praticando, Kamamoto? - Perguntou com calma, enquanto limpava a face do outro alquimista.

\- Desculpe! Prometo que limparei tudo!

\- É bom que limpe. - Advertiu - Será uma punição adequada. E depois quero que me explique por que a poção que estava tentando preparar não deu certo.

\- Sim... - Kamamoto respondeu cabisbaixo, mas concordou com o castigo.

\- Deixe isso para mais tarde. Mikoto e os outros estão nos esperando para tomar café.

\- Ah! - Não tinha notado que estava tão tarde. O estomago chegou a roncar quando finalmente se deu conta, o que fez o mais novo corar de leve - Melhor irmos então!

\- Sim, vamos.

Após colocarem algumas coisas no lugar, ambos os alquimistas foram para o cômodo principal, o bar onde o mais velho trabalhava. Lá, no entanto, se depararam com uma confusão criada por Suoh. Este, clamando que estava com sede, tinha tomado uma das poções de Kusanagi sem permissão e agora estava esparramado no sofá, na forma de um grande leão vermelho. E para piorar a situação, o ruivo foi irresponsável o suficiente para dar um pouco da poção para Anna, que agora tinha a forma de uma majestosa fênix pousada nas costas do leão. Desnecessário dizer que o alquimista mestre quase teve um ataque do coração ao ver o estado dos dois e teve de ser amparado por seu ajudante e por Totsuka. Mas nem mesmo esses dois conseguiram livrar Suoh da maior bronca que já tinha levado na vida.

\- Vamos, vamos, acalme-se, Kusanagi-san! Tudo ficará bem no final! - Ainda um pouco assustado com exaltação do amigo, Totsuka o levou para uma das cadeiras, forçando-o a se sentar.

\- Será mesmo que Anna e Mikoto-san ficarão bem...?

\- Kamamoto... - Totsuka o puxou para sentar também - Tenho certeza que isso passará. - Disse com a expressão de um anjo.

Totsuka expressava confiança não apenas nas palavras, mas também no tom de voz e no sorriso caloroso. Sua aura pacifica conseguia tirar ele e seus amigos de enrascadas frequentes. Apesar de ser um feiticeiro fraco, o rapaz sempre conseguiu trazer aquela paz e calmaria mesmo em situações mais extremas. E com a maior calma do mundo, o jovem procurou por uma poção tranquilizante num dos armários. Encheu dois copos de água e derramou um pouco do liquido azul turquesa em cada um.

\- Aqui. Tomem e respirem fundo. - Estendeu os copos aos amigos apreensivos sem diminuir o sorriso.

Os dois agradeceram em uníssono. Kamamoto virou o copo, tomando a poção em goles grandes. Ao fim, suspirou aliviado, já sentindo os efeitos calmantes tomarem conta do corpo. Kusanagi por outro lado tomava devagar. Não queria depender inteiramente em poções para controlar o temperamento. Entretanto deteve-se depois de alguns goles. Cheirou o copo, desconfiado e molhou os lábios mais uma vez.

\- Totsuka-chan~ - A voz saiu macabra, acompanhada da aura medonha e famosa do bruxo - Você não purificou os copos?~

\- Hum... - Totsuka olhou confuso para o homem fumegante, para então sorrir inocentemente - Ops - Diz de forma boba, se afastando sorrateiramente enquanto bolas de fogo apareciam ao seu redor.

\- Ahh-ah! Acalme-se, Kusanagi-san! - Tentando impedir um desastre, Kamamoto se levantou e se colocou na frente do bruxo mais fraco, escondendo-o da ira do alquimista.

\- Hum? - Totsuka, finalmente vendo a face do moreno, apontou para o rosto dele, rindo - Kumamoto!

\- Eh? - Confuso, o assistente virou-se para seu mestre.

Kusanagi ficou sem ação nos primeiros segundos, mas logo começou a rir também, mais contidamente que o outro bruxo. Kamamoto tinha tomado do mesmo copo que Suoh e Anna e os resquícios da poção de transformação deram a ele orelhas e focinho de urso pardo. O que combinou muito bem com o moreno.

\- Aqui... - Se recuperando, Totsuka pegou um pequeno espelho e o colocou na frente do rosto do 'ursinho' - De agora em diante você pode se chamar Kumamoto!

\- Eh? M-Mas como? - O moreno estava começando a entrar em pânico.

\- Não se preocupe, Kamamoto, ainda tem um pouco de panacea para reverter a confusão que esse leão preguiçoso gerou. - Kusanagi deixou um pouco da aura maléfica escapar, o que não causou reação alguma em Suoh além de um grunhido entediado - O que fazer com vocês...? - Suspirou pesadamente enquanto se levantava e caminhava para fora do cômodo - Vou precisar de ajuda, o estoque está no sótão.

\- Ah! Entendido! - Deixando o espelhinho de lado, o assistente do feiticeiro o acompanhou.

\- E nem pensem em chegar perto das minhas poções enquanto estivermos longe. Fui claro?

\- Sim, sim... Não se preocupe, Kusanagi-san! - Totsuka exibiu um ar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo terno. Iria se comportar ou pelo menos tentar.

E ainda um pouco incertos, os dois feiticeiros seguiram para o sótão do estabelecimento. Era o cômodo em que se mantinha estoque de poções, ingredientes e aparatos. Qualquer potinho de poção quebrado poderia resultar num desastre, portanto aquele era considerado um local perigoso em que apenas o mestre alquimista podia entrar.

\- Não me lembro da ultima vez que entrei nesse lugar. - O mais jovem disse enquanto abria a porta para deixar seu mentor entrar na frente.

\- Enquanto isso, eu limpo o sótão toda semana... - Kusanagi comentou com calma, fazendo-se de vitima para ver a reação do moreno.

\- Ah! Eu... Eu...! - Exibiu uma expressão de extrema culpa.

\- Haha - O alquimista riu de seu aprendiz - Anna e Totsuka me ajudam, então não precisa ficar assim, Kamamoto. Concentre-se em seus estudos por enquanto. - Disse, deixando o outro entrar antes de fechar a porta.

O sótão estava bem arrumado, com pouca poeira, mas o ar não circulava livremente ali. Com isso em mente as janelas foram abertas e o cômodo se iluminou com a luz do sol que refletia nos inúmeros frascos de poção que estavam espalhados por lá. As paredes se encheram de cores e ganharam um aspecto mais vivo e aconchegante.

\- Wow... - Kamamoto não conseguiu esconder o fascínio ao ver aquilo.

\- Bem diferente da ultima vez que você entrou nesse lugar, hum? - Provocou, num tom divertido - Foi idéia da Anna. Ela queria que vermelho fosse refletido em qualquer hora do dia, enquanto a luz do sol entrasse pelas janelas. Então Totsuka a ajudou a mudar algumas poções de lugar e agora está um pouco... Bagunçado. - Suspirou ao dedilhar alguns potinhos, tentando lembrar onde tinham deixado a panacea.

\- Fizeram isso enquanto você não estava aqui? - O assistente olhava em volta, ainda admirado. Os apetrechos e vários equipamentos estavam polidos e em bom estado, mesmo os mais antigos.

\- Ah, eu estava junto. Apenas não consegui dizer não... - Riu de si mesmo, enquanto procurava numa prateleira - E não é tão ruim assim. Uma vez que se aprende, é fácil reconhecer poções, seja por cor, cheiro ou gosto... Logo você será capaz de fazer o mesmo, se não mais.

\- Você me dá muita credibilidade, Kusanagi-san... - Ficou um pouco para baixo e um tanto envergonhado pela própria insegurança.

\- Kamamoto, você já estuda muito e pratica mais do que deveria. - Explicou e pegou um baú pequeno, bem rústico, abrindo-o com calma - Tudo o que falta é um pouco de confiança em si mesmo. - Continuou, querendo encorajar o outro - ... E talvez uma experiência mais genuína... - Estendeu o objeto para o moreno, suspirando.

\- O que quer dizer com- - Parou de falar ao ver o interior do baú, que tinha um forro macio e bem vermelho. E bem no meio jaziam dois frascos pequenos, com um liquido dourado e reluzente, parecendo ter uma textura macia e encorpada. Confuso, Kamamoto olhou para seu mestre um tanto temeroso - Isso é o suficiente...?

\- Para todos, não. - Foi direto.

\- Nesse caso... É melhor que Mikoto-san e Anna tomem isso, não é? - Disse quase que instantaneamente.

\- Hum... - Encarou o pupilo, pensativo - Tem certeza? Mikoto é bem resistente e precisa de uma lição. Podemos usar essas duas para você e Anna.

\- Poções de transformação podem ser muito perigosas e meu caso não é tão sério quanto o deles. - Explicou - É estranho ter sentidos aguçados assim, mas posso lidar com isso para o bem deles...

\- Seu altruísmo é admirável, Kamamoto... Pois bem. Daremos essas poções a eles, mas em compensação você me ajudará a preparar mais. Isso inclui buscar ingredientes. Tudo bem para você?

\- Sim! - O ajudante respondeu de imediato, certo da decisão que tinha feito e ganhou um carinho na cabeça pelo mais velho.

\- Vamos voltar então. - Disse sorrindo.

\- Vamos!

Os alquimistas arrumaram o que tinham tirado do lugar para achar o baú, fecharam as janelas e saíram do sótão. Voltaram para os amigos e se depararam com Totsuka escovando Suoh e Anna bicando um copo de água.

\- ... É bom que aquele copo esteja purificado, Totsuka.

\- Haha! Não se preocupe, Kusanagi-san, peguei um dos que você limpou, com certeza!

O mais velho fechou o cenho e estreitou os olhos, pronto para dizer que Totsuka não sabia qual era qual.

\- Ah! Nós trouxemos a panacea então não tem problema! Não é...? - Kamamoto tentou amenizar a situação.

\- Se não tivesse o suficiente, Totsuka...! - Disse um tanto ameaçadoramente - Você e Mikoto pagariam por isso.

Anna levantou a cabeça e olhou para o alquimista mestre. Parecia tristonha e com medo e isso foi suficiente para acalmar os ânimos. Suoh por outro lado apenas levantou a cabeça, grunhindo com fome.

\- Ok... - Suspira - Venham aqui vocês dois. Principalmente você, Mikoto.

Obedecendo, os dois 'animais' levantaram e foram até Kusanagi, um tanto receosos. Suoh sentou aos pés dele e Anna pousou numa cadeira. O mais velho pegou uma das poções e tirou a rolha do frasco.

\- Anna, apenas engula sem pensar ok? O gosto pode ser muito forte para você... - Fez carinho na cabeça da fênix, com cuidado. Esperou pacientemente ela se preparar. Quando ela olhou para cima, de bico aberto, o loiro despejou todo o conteúdo do frasco bem no meio da garganta.

A pequena tossiu ainda em forma de ave e aos poucos foi se transformando de volta em humana. Ela tinha uma aparência doente e ainda tossia. Totsuka tentou ajudá-la acariciando as costas dela com a mão morna.

\- A mudança súbita do corpo causa um mal-estar intenso. É ainda pior quando o corpo volta ao normal... - Kusanagi explicou enquanto enchia um copo de água para a menina - Logo isso irá passar, você só precisa descansar um pouco, Anna... E quanto a você, Mikoto... - Disse um tanto ameaçadoramente ao olhar para o leão.

Suoh não reagiu a aquilo, não tinha nem mesmo prestado atenção em uma palavra dita pelo amigo. Sentiu extrema culpa ao ver o estado da garota e parecia ter aprendido a lição. O ruivo olhou para o mais velho e abriu a boca, esperando.

Kusanagi suspirou e suavizou a expressão. Pegou o segundo frasco, tirou a rolha e deu a poção para o amigo, com calma. Logo o corpo de Suoh começou a se transformar de volta.

\- Anna... - O ruivo se aproximou da pequena, colocando a mão na cabeça dela. Agachou-se para ficar mais baixo que ela - ... Desculpe... - Pediu arrependido.

Kamamoto olhava aquilo e se sentia totalmente incapaz de ajudar com a situação. Notou, no entanto, que Suoh estava sentindo um mal-estar tão ruim quanto o de Anna, apesar de não aparecer. Foi até um dos armários para procurar por uma poção de cura simples e a levou para o mentor, perguntando silenciosamente se devia usar ou não.

\- A panacea está agindo agora. Logo os dois se sentirão melhor. Mas o gosto ainda deve estar incomodando... Pode pegar dois pedaços do seu cheesecake de frutas vermelhas? Sua comida é deliciosa e tenho certeza que isso os deixará animados. - Sorriu de leve.

\- Certo... - O moreno respondeu sem muita confiança e seguiu para a cozinha.

Descontente consigo mesmo, Kamamoto pegou dois pratos de sobremesa. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que se não fosse tão ruim em alquimia a ponto de precisar de tanta ajuda de seu mestre toda aquela confusão não teria acontecido. Cortou o cheesecake automaticamente, sem prestar atenção, enquanto se repreendia mentalmente. Suspirou e pegou dois garfos, voltando para os outros em seguida.

\- Aqui Anna, Mikoto-san! - Colocou um prato na frente de cada um, sorrindo de um jeito ameno e quase artificial.

\- Obrigado, Kamamoto! - Totsuka tinha notado aquilo - Anna. - Chamou - Experimente.

A garota levantou a cabeça e olhou para a sobremesa. Não sentia vontade de comer nada, mas parecia tão bom que fez um esforço. Cortou um pedaço pequeno com o garfo e o levou à boca. Foi quando sua face se iluminou. Para ela, o doce teve um efeito muito mais eficaz que o da poção e tinha um gosto muito melhor também. Sorrindo, pegou o outro garfo e cortou outro pedaço, estendendo-o para Suoh.

\- Eu tenho o meu... - O ruivo disse em resposta, mas o garfo foi colocado mais perto de sua boa. Suspirou e abriu a boca - Ah... - Disse sem emoção.

Anna deu o pedaço para Suoh e esperou ansiosamente para ele mastigar e dizer o que achava.

\- Hum... - Olhou para Kamamoto - Bom...

\- Muito! - Anna completou.

O moreno, sem saber como reagir, corou de leve e coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. Totsuka e Kusanagi o parabenizaram também e isso motivou Kamamoto a trazer o cheesecake inteiro, além de mais alguns pratos e garfos. E assim os amigos seguiram o resto da manhã, se recuperando do incidente.

No começo da tarde, quando Suoh, Totsuka e Anna estavam finalmente dormindo, Kusanagi chamou seu aprendiz para conversarem mais reservadamente, sem correr o risco de acordar os outros.

\- Kamamoto, agora que as coisas se acalmaram, precisamos preparar mais panacea, principalmente para você.

\- Faltam ingredientes, certo? Muitos?

\- Apenas dois, mas um deles é trabalhoso de se conseguir. Além disso, a infusão é bem especifica...

\- O que precisamos fazer, Kusanagi-san?

\- Bem... Precisamos ir até a floresta perto da montanha... Não é tão longe, mas temos que nos apressar se quisermos voltar ainda hoje.

\- Nesse caso irei preparar minhas coisas! Um caldeirão pequeno é o suficiente?

\- Acredito que sim. Além dos suplementos básicos como comida, água e frascos, claro. - Dizia calmamente - Prepare uma mochila com tudo e partiremos em meia hora, ok?

\- Entendido! - Consentindo, pediu licença e se retirou, indo pegar as coisas.

Nisso, Totsuka acordou.

\- Está tudo bem, Kusanagi-san? - O mais novo perguntou preocupado.

\- Hum? Há quanto tempo está acordado? - Diante do silêncio do amigo, o feiticeiro suspirou e continuou - Não havia poções o suficiente, então vou coletar alguns ingredientes com Kamamoto. Ele precisa aprender a-

\- Está tudo bem com você? - Totsuka interrompeu o mais velho e fez questão de frisar a ultima palavra.

\- ... Não consigo esconder nada de você, hum? - Sentou ao lado do outro bruxo - Não tenho certeza. Tudo o que posso dizer, sem dúvida, é que mais panacea é necessária. E quanto mais cedo prepararmos mais, melhor.

\- Você e Kamamoto sempre se colocam em segundo plano quando se trata dos amigos...

\- Não quero ouvir isso vindo de você, Totsuka.

\- Hehe... Acho que tem razão. - O menor levantou e se espreguiçou bem - Nesse caso, cuidarei de King e Anna enquanto vocês estiverem fora! Prometo não dar nenhuma poção a eles e farei questão de purificar todos os copos que estão na pia!

\- Eu aprecio a intenção, mas prefiro não ter copos quebrados - Disse brincando - Mas peço que se comporte e mantenha esses dois na linha, principalmente Mikoto.

\- Entendido! - Totsuka respondeu, confiante de que conseguiria obedecer aquilo.

\- Kusanagi-san, já preparei tudo! - Kamamoto voltou, trazendo consigo uma mochila média, bem cheia - Ah, Totsuka-san, te acordei?

\- Não, não me acordou, Kamamoto. Mas obrigado pela preocupação.

\- Bem... - O alquimista mestre levantou - Temos que ir agora. Voltaremos depois do anoitecer, então não esperem acordados. - Fez carinho na cabeça do mais novo - Cuide de tudo por enquanto e se comporte.

\- Sim, sim... - O mais novo respondeu, transbordando segurança nas palavras, enquanto via Kusanagi ir para junto do outro alquimista - E vocês dois, tenham cuidado. Principalmente você, Kamamoto.

\- Serei o mais cuidadoso possível! - Já caminhava em direção à porta, ansioso - Ah! - Voltou-se para Totsuka - Tem um ensopado pronto para quando ficarem com fome, só precisa esquentar.

\- Vamos, Kamamoto - Apressou o aprendiz.

\- Sim! - Disse animado - Até mais tarde, Totsuka-san! - Acenou para ele, se despedindo enquanto acompanhava Kusanagi.

\- Até mais tarde! - Totsuka acenou de volta, sorrindo. Entretanto, assim que os dois amigos saíram de sua visão, a expressão do bruxo mudou para um tom preocupado e incerto - Espero que eles fiquem bem...

~Fim do primeiro capítulo~

* * *

 **N/A:** Feliz aniversário, Chibi! Fic curtinha e sem muito conteúdo... Desculpe estar incompleta, mas farei o possível para terminá-la logo! Tentei escrever com Takara e garçom como queria, mas não consegui... E não consegui pensar em uma boa narrativa com MikoRei... Aí tive essa ideia com IzuKio! Falta de criatividade e tensão (e preguiça =X) não me deixaram terminar a fic, mas... Já comecei o próximo e, espero, último cap! Ainda não sei ao certo como enfiar romance nisso, mas... ='D Enfim! Feliz aniversário!


End file.
